Simplify the following expression: ${t-2(2t+7)}$
Distribute the ${-2}$ into the parentheses: $ t {-2(}\gray{2t+7}{)} $ $ t {-4t-14} $ Combine the $t$ terms: $ {t - 4t} - 14$ $ {-3t} - 14$ The simplified expression is $-3t-14$